


The One Where Jensen Moves Out

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen moves out and the boys miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jensen Moves Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Wendy for her birthday! You're pretty awesome so I hope it's ok, Wendy! I didn't know what to write so I did this. Pretty much based on those episodes of Scrubs and HIMYM when J.D. and Ted move out of their respective apartments and their co-dependent roomies miss them like whoa.

Jared enjoys the first week after Jensen moves out.

He walks around the house naked whenever he wants, doesn't bother to pick up after himself and he doesn't have to share the couch with anyone after work.

It's awesome.

After the first week back and they're working again, running around like crazy and trying to get used to the batshit insanity that is their job, Jared still likes having his house to himself. He hasn't really been alone there since he bought it.

After the second week, he flops down on the couch after work, after not seeing Jensen all day long because they're doing scenes separately, and takes a long pull of his beer.

And he realizes how big and empty and lonely his house is.

It kinda sucks.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"Wanna come over tonight?"

Jared leans back in his chair, hands resting on the back of his head. He glances at Jensen nonchalantly and hopes he doesn't look that desperate for company.

Jensen wipes his eyes sleepily and fidgets with the script in his lap. "I'm kinda beat."

Jared shrugs and pulls his own script into his lap. "It's cool. You're busy or whatever," he says and _Christ_, could he sound anymore pathetic?

"Sorry man, I just haven't been sleeping." Jensen yawns again. "I dunno man, it's like there's something wrong with my new place," he says.

"Like what?"

Jensen shrugs and pulls his t-shirt away from his body. It's way too hot for Vancouver, a random heat wave making filming that much more miserable. Jared knows he's gotta be looking pretty disgusting and   
all he wants is to go home and take a shower and sit on his couch with a cold beer.

And preferably, Jensen sitting next to him.

_So pathetic Padalecki, really._

"It kinda smells weird. I don't know, it's weird. And like, I don't know. I just gotta get used to it." Jensen wipes his forehead.

"Okay. Well, you're always welcome at my place," Jared says, grinning stupidly.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

After that, it's stupid little things that Jared starts to notice.

He keeps buying Jensen's favorite beer when he runs to the liquor store, even though he doesn't need to anymore. He cooks too much dinner one night, forgetting that it's just him and he doesn't need to save any for Jensen for when he gets back from filming late. Sure, they still hang out way too much but it's not the same. There's no one there when he comes home late. Even when they filmed separately, Dean and Sam fighting like crazy, Jensen was always still hanging around the house when he got back. There's no more random movie marathons and Harley keeps stealing Jared's shoes instead of Jensen's and well…it just sucks.

He misses Jensen. He misses cooking dinner together and watching crappy movies and bitching about work over beers. He misses waking Jensen up with coffee and making fun of Jensen as he stumbled around the kitchen, half awake.

Jared just misses Jensen.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Jensen hates his new place.

Maybe that's an exaggeration because it's really not that terrible. It's got a great view and a giant master bedroom and a shower that's kind of epic but it's not…he just doesn't like it.

It's really dumb because he never has this problem. Usually he doesn't care where he crashes. He's spent enough time in hotels and crashing on couches, that as long as he has somewhere to brushes his teeth in the morning, he's good to go. But he hates his new place.

It smells funny. Not like, bad funny but like it's too clean or something. And it's too quiet. He can hear his upstairs neighbors walking across the floor sometimes and the occasional thump but that's it. He can't sleep because it's too quiet. Which makes things difficult because instead he's sleeping at work between shooting, crashing on the couch in Jared's trailer because it's comfy.

And there's never anything good in his fridge at his new place either. Jared always had awesome snacks and beer and leftovers and stuff, and Jensen has…a block of cheese and a single beer.

He's lonely too. He's used to coming back after filming to a warm house and sometimes Jared would cook for him if he was late from work. Or they'd throw something together and wind down. It was nice.

Jensen feels really pathetic. He's a grownup who apparently can no longer live alone. Or without Jared. Like they don't spend enough time together.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"Beer," Jared sighs, face planted on the table.

Jensen grunts and rests his head on his hands. "You get it," he mumbles.

"Please don't make me move," Jared pleads, lifting his head high enough to meet Jensen's eyes.

"Think Clif would carry us out to the van?" Jensen yawns.

"Not likely," Jared says and closes his eyes.

Jensen wipes his eyes and pulls himself up from Jared's couch. "C'mon," he says, holding out his hand.

Jared yawns and grabs Jensen's hand, pulling himself up. "Thanks." Jared bites his lip and looks down at Jensen thoughtfully. "You should come over tonight."

Jensen blinks a few times. It's a dumb idea. They're both about to fall asleep and Jared wants to hang out? But now that he thinks about it, going back to his shiny new apartment is about the last thing that he wants.

"Yeah, for sure."

Jared grins and taps Jensen on the shoulder. "Awesome."

They manage to get into the van without too much difficulty and get dropped off at Jared's. They both get beers and end up on the couch in Jared's living room, stretched out and watching whatever Jared turned on.

He doesn't remember much of the movie because the next thing he knows, he's pressed up against Jared on the couch, leaning on Jared's shoulder as Jared snores lightly. He should get off the couch and go crash in Jared's guest room but it's too comfortable.

And it's the best sleep he's gotten since he moved out of Jared's. So he snuggles a little closer and falls asleep.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

So he and Jensen crashed on the couch together.

It was cramped and Jared ended up with a crick in his neck but it was the best sleep he's gotten since Jensen moved out.

He's sitting in his trailer, thinking of ways to ask Jensen to move back in when Jensen knocks on his door and slips inside.

"So. I hate my new place." Jensen leans on counter, resting his hands on the edge.

"That sucks," Jared says.

"Yeah, and. I miss the dogs. And…"

"Move back in with me," Jared says. He can't believe he just blurted that out.

"Seriously?" Jensen blinks a few times. "You sure?"

"Yeah man, I miss havin' you around." Jared grins. "And the dogs miss you too."

Jensen grins back. "You're really sure?"

"Really." Jared reaches out and pulls Jensen into a hug. It's kind of pathetic but dammit, he missed Jensen a lot.

"Well, alright then." Jensen flushes and pulls away, but he looks really happy. For the first time all season.

Jensen breaks his lease and he's back in Jared's place the first long weekend they have. The dogs lose their shit when they see Jensen moving his stuff back and Jared bakes about four batches of cookies because he's maybe a little too excited that Jensen's back.


End file.
